theduskchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the premiere episode of Dusk Chronicles. It is also the first episode in Season One. Summary In the midst of city with bad events happening every which way, a murder causes a shock to everyone in the city. Six teenagers find themselves at the mercy of a terrible plague that has haunted this city for centuries, and must get to the bottom of it before it's too late for them. Synopsis It starts with Ian getting home from a date with Sabrina, before going into the house; he goes to get his gym bag from his trunk. After retrieving it, he hears a weird noise and turns around to see a mysterious girl. He tries to ask her who she is, but she takes off running, prompting him to follow her. Bianca, driving herself home, gets a call from Claire that she needs a ride from cheerleading practice. At first, she disagrees, but after consistent pleading; she agrees and heads over and picks her up. After picking her up, she heads in the direction to take her home, until the girl runs in front of her car; unfortunately she stops in time. The girl continues running in the same direction, at which time Ian shows up and asks for a ride to follow; and Bianca agrees. The girl eventually makes her way to Duskville Cemetery, where she begins looking around. Ian, Bianca and Claire eventually arrive and Ian gets out to go look for the girl. Claire begins to worry and gets to follow him, which also causes Bianca to get out the car as well. Still looking around, the girl approaches a ditch and almost falls in, but by stroke of luck; Ian catches her before she falls. He then asks her why she is there, she responds that she can't really explain, but had a feeling that she was supposed to be there at that time. Claire and Bianca eventually reach them and Bianca begins to yell at the girl about almost hitting her. Ian then asks her what her name is and he tells him that it's Ruby. The four then hear a rustling noise and approach the ditch and look down it and see a dead body. They all gasp and Claire begins to freak out, and demand that they leave. Ian then recognizes the person as Dennis Freeman, a student at their school. Suddenly a police siren is heard in the distance, at which point they decide to flee the scene. So Ian, Bianca and Claire get in the car and prepare to leave, until Ian tells Ruby to get in the car; but she refuses and tells him that she will walk. He sighs to himself and the others to go ahead without him, as he would walk her home. The girls leave and tells him that they'll call him later. As the sirens grow closer, he urges that they leave immediately and grabs her hand; and they run off. While walking Ruby, he asks her why is she so stubborn and she asks him why is he such a tool. As they approach her house, she tells him that he is free to go now, but insist that he want to make sure that she gets inside okay. She tells him that chivalry is dead and she can make sure that she gets inside her house okay. He accepts and leaves, at which time she enters the house and is confronted by Miss Edna. After a heated discussion between the two, Ruby goes to bed. The next morning, each of the four are watching television at see on the news about the student that they had saw the night before. They're talking about questioning the kids at school and the people around the neighborhood about the mysterious murder. Miss Edna then begins to asks whether or not Ruby is still having those nightmares, but she assures her that they've stopped. Heading out of the house, Ian runs into Sabrina, who greets him with a kiss. Although he seems startled, he kisses her back and she asked if he had seen the news; and he tells her yes. Sabrina tells him that it's a bummer that the guy ad to die before he got to graduate. They then decide to leave the house, but he tells her that he'll meet her there and gives her his keys. She thanks him and takes off out the door. After she leaves, he goes to the garage and takes out his motorcycle and gets on it and drives off. Bianca goes to Claire's house and picks her up, then get a text from Ian to meet him at his family's cabin, but only after they find Ruby. After a while of driving around, they eventually find Ruby walking to school and after disagreeing for at least three minutes; she gets in the car. When they get to the cabin, Claire asks why they had to come there and he says that it was only place that he could really think of. Once inside the cabin, Ian tells them that they have to come up with a story for where they were and Bianca asks why they had to include Ruby; and he tells her that whether she likes it or not, she a part of it. After coming up with a story, they head off to school. Later at lunch, students are talking about the murder and Brian is going around trying to interview people about it for a scoop in the school newspaper. Some people actually put in a good word, but others simply ignore him. He eventually reaches Ruby and begins to ask her, until Ian cuts him off and makes him leave. He talks with her, trying to make sure that she kept her word about what they discussed and she reassures him that he has nothing to worry about. Just then, Sabrina shows up and kisses him on the cheek and rudely asks who Ruby is; and he tells her who she is. Ruby then tells Sabrina that she was just leaving, and again Sabrina give her a rude goodbye. After she walks off, Ian walks off angry and Sabrina follows him to ask him what's wrong. So he tells her that she doesn't have to be rude, but she instantly insinuates that he likes her; although he denies it and he tells her that she should at least try to be nicer. And she tells him that she'll try and kisses him, in which they begin make out, until Avery shows up and begins to talk about a party out of town. Bianca is watching the three and turns around to talk to Claire about what they saw; and keeping quiet. They then both notice Derek Hasson walking passed them and Claire suggest that Bianca should ask him out. She tells him that she's working on it. Later in the courtyard, Ruby is walking around and gets a call from a blocked number telling her to meet at Archie's Quarry. When she gets there she meets Alek and tells her that he was at the cemetery the night before. She asks him why, and he responds by telling her that he was going to meet Dennis; because he had information that he wanted. When he got there, he discovered his body and realized he was dead. Just before standing up, he sees someone in a black cloak walking away, but he hears another noise and turn around to see Ruby and the others. At that moment, that is when he took off running and they found his body. She asks him what him what exactly were he and Dennis talking about, but interrupts by telling her that it's not the right time and that if there's a secret place that they can meet at; then he'll tell her and he leaves. Later after school was over, Ian asks Sabrina if she was coming over, but she responds by telling him that she had a test that she was studying for. He says ok and leaves. Ruby is walking past the baseball field and notices Sabrina walking around looking suspicious, so she decides to follow her. She follows her to the inside of the building and suddenly Avery shows up. She remains hidden behind the wall and Sabrina and Avery begin to kiss. Before leaving, she takes a picture of them and takes off. As she walks off, her voice over says the following: "Truth, Death, Lies and Betrayal. A combination well suited for city with many secrets to be uncovered. I know that as bad as things are now, they are about to get worse then ever." Cast Main Cast *Ian Ladino *Bianca Moreno *Claire Sanchez *Brian Newman *Alek Santiago *Ruby Benson Guest Cast *Sabrina Monroe *Avery Martin *Edna Cook *Derek Hasson *Dennis Freeman Locations *Duskville **Duskville Cemetery **Duskville High School **Ladino Cabin **Archie's Quarry **Ian's House **Ruby's House **Claire's House Notes *This is the first episode of Dusk Chronicles. *Dennis Freeman is revealed to be dead, although there will much mystery behind his death. *The mysterious nightmares/weird feelings that Ruby has been having are revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiers